Headwear, such as wide-brimmed hats, may include chin straps to secure the hat on a user's head and/or allow the hat to hang on a user's back. While chin straps may be adjustable to change a tightness around the user's chin/neck, some chin straps may be attached to the hat in a permanent or semi-permanent manner (e.g., via stitching, gluing, and/or other coupling mechanisms).